Zatch Bell: A new Beginning
by twilight sword master
Summary: Summary: Zeon fails to take away Zatch’s memory. He decides something more evil. To turn all of Zatch’s friends against him. Fan mamodo accepted. Mamodo world
1. Chapter 1

**Zatch Bell: A new Beginning**

**Note: First Zatch Bell story**

**Summary: Zeon fails to take away Zatch's memory. He decides something more evil. To turn all of Zatch's friends against him. Fan ****mamodo accepted. **

**Mamodo world**

Zatch was waiting for the battle for king to start. He told his friends to met here before it started.

" Hey Zatch!" he turned his head to see his friend Hoshi. She had long black hair, red eyes and was wearing a red shirt with a black one over it. A red skirt and a crimson book tied to her back. " You ready to fight to see who becomes king?"

" You know it. I'm definitely becoming king!" yelled Zatch

" Yo Zatch!" He turned to see a boy wearing a long pointed blue hat. He had a white shirt own with a monkey on it. His hair was blue and covered his eyes. His pants were blue and had an indigo colored book.

" Hey Chou Do you know were the others our?" asked Zatch as he looked around.

" Well, Tai and Kanchomé are saying goodbye to their Family. ReRe is on his way and Ponygon is saying well by to his mom."

" They better hurry up. I'm Tried of waiting." Said Hoshi as she started pacing back and frouth. She turned to Zatch to see what he was up to. " So Zatch what do you think your human partner will be like?"

" I hope he's not a mean person." Said Zacth as the rest of his friends came.

" Come on guys were late!" Yelled Tai as she ran past every body to the room where the battle started.

**Transport room (A/N: I realy don't know how they got to the human world. Sue me)**

" All right this is it. I'm pumped!" Yelled Hoshi. She turned to look at Chou and he was sleeping.

" Can't he be serious about any thing?" asked Tai

" You have No Idea." Said Zatch as he had a seat drop on the back of his head. He then saw a little drool coming from his mouth. Hoshi waked up to him and punched on the back of the head.

" Hey! The battle didn't even start yet!" Yelled Chou

" Wait that reminds me. Let's make a pact. That no matter how intense the battle gets we won't try to kill each other." Said Hoshi as she put her hand out.

" I'm in." said Zatch

" Me to." Said Tai

" Don't forget me!" yelled Kanchomé

" Meru, Meru Me!( Count me in!)" said Ponygon as he put a huff in.

" Meow.( Yep!)" Said a little blue cat with a swon flake design on it's back.

" What ReRe said." As the fanily member chou put his hand on top. And with that the battle started.

**HUMAN WORLD**

**(Zatch location)**

" What the." He looked around to she he was in a large forest with 100 ft trees. " Cool a forest. Well no time to dabble I got to get going." he walked around for hours until dark, but came to the same spot he started. " Well I'm lost."

**(Chou Location)**

He landed in a nice beach with a cool breeze. The sun was shinnying and the wave was cool. He notices a nice field with a tree with perfect shade and soft grass.

" I'm in Heaven." Said Chou as he lay down under the shade and took a nap. _' If only there was strawberry cake'_ and the rest of the day he slept and dreamed about cake.

**(Hoshi location)**

She landed out side a city and was walking towards it when she saw some one fighting. She ran over and saw a girl about fifteen. With long brown hair wearing a black shirt with a broken heart on it, blue jeans and black and blue sneakers. She was fighting off five guys.

" Get out of here girly this doesn't concern you." Said the leader

" Well you come here a beat my friend up. It does concern me!" She yelled as she punched the guy in that face.

" That's it." They all charged only to get knock back down. They got up again and this time attacks her again and knocks her to the floor.

" Her! Leave her alone!" Yelled Hoshi as she picked up a guy and used him to hit the other men. They all got up and ran away. The girl they attacked picked up Hoshi's book and looked at the first page.

' _Ryyujin. What the hell?' _She thought. She turned to Hoshi and called out. " Hey Kid what the hell does this mean?"

"My names not kid. Its Hoshi and you can read my book?" she asked

" Yes and, oh I forget my name is Mizu. Nice to met you. Oh and the dick head on the floor is my friend. His names Ken."

" Mizu a young lady shouldn't talk like that." Said Ken only to get punched in the face.

" Cut the crap. So what about the book?" she asked as she set down in front of Hoshi.

" Well both of you need to sit down for this." So She started to explain about the mamodo battle and why she's here. After the explanation both Mizu and Ken were slacked jaw. " If you don't believe me yell the spell out."

" Ok. Ryyujin!" Yelled Mizu. Hoshi pointed her hand at the tree and a giant fireball incinerated the tree.

" That was awesome! Can I see?" before she could answer he grab the book but couldn't read the spell.

" Only the book master can read the spell." Said Hoshi

" So does that mean were going to have to battle soon?" asked Mizu

" Yep. Now I know it's a little scary but…" she never got to finish because Mizu was already up.

" Hah! I'm not scared. We'll take them all out like nothing and together you'll become queen or King witch ever makes the most sense." Said Mizu with determination in the eyes. Then the book started glowing. She opened the book to reveal two new spells. RyyuRudo and Kajio

" Hey we got two new spells. RyyuRudo and Kajio. Do you have any Idea what they do?" she asked Hoshi

" Yeah One's a Fire Sword and the other is Healing."

" That is cool. Well it's getting late let's head back to my house." Said Mizu as they walked off.

" Hey what about me!" yelled Ken as he ran after them.

**(Zatch)**

Zatch was walking around the woods by him self, looking for a way out and find his book master." Ahhhh! Why are woods so big!" cried Zatch as he ran around in circles.

" Well what do we have here?" Zatch turned around to see a boy who looked just like him except he had sliver hair and purple eyes. He also had a white cloak and a sinster grin.

" Oh my god! It's an evil clone!" Yelled Zatch witch caused Zeno and even Dufaux to have a sweat drop on their head.

" I'm not and Evil clone you idiot! Cast the spell! Yelled Zeno. His partner nodded.

" Zaker." Said Dufaux as Zeno shot a blue Lighting out his hand hitting Zatch. Zeno moved closer as he aims for the book but stopped.

" I have a better Idea." He put his hand on Zatch's head and in an inset Zatch's Memory flashed before his eyes.

' _He's stealing my Memory's!" _Thought Zatch. He yelled in pain but then his body gives off a yellow light. He grabbed Zeno's hand as the yellow light formed over his body.

" Got off me You Basterd!" Yelled Zatch as he tossed Zeno through a tree.

" Why You!" He looked at Zatch in the eye and his widen. Zatch's eyes were like his.

" Die!" Yelled Zatch as he raised his hand and blasted Zeno with Lighting through more trees. Zatch just realized what he did, Garbbed his and ran away.

" I did not see that coming." Said Dufaux calmly as he lifted up Zeno's body and walked away.

**(Chou)**

Chou had just woken up to see a girl around 15 with long blond hair wearing a blue dress and had emerald Green Eyes.

" Hi my names Linda. Nice to meet you." Said the newly named Linda

" Hi I'm Chou. Have you seen my book?" asked Chou as he looked around.

" You mean this one. I've been Reading it. I was able to read two of the words but not all." Said Linda getting slacked jaw look from Chou. " Did I do something wrong?"

" No you're my Book master." Said Chou

" You mean that all that about the battle for King was true?" she asked as she flipped the book to page one.

" You mean that they wrote it down? What the heck I thought we had to explain it." Said Chou as he grabs the book and look, but it dawned to him…

" I forgot I couldn't read the book. So witch spells can you read?" asked Chou as started to nap again.

"Well it said that if you are Chou's book owner then just read the the way I could read the Dokato and Slepoku spell." This caught Chou's attention.

" Cool my Favorite spells. I can't wait to use them." Said Chou as he got up and started to stretch.

" Hey before you go you want to rest at my house?" she asked as she held the book in her arms.

" Sure. But remember in this battle people are going to get hurt so we can't say in one place to long, and you need to train because those spells can drain your power." Explain Chou as he looked around. " By the way where is your house?"

" Right behind you." He turned around to see a huge mansion at least five stories high.

" Who. That's huge." was all he could say before being pulled off toward the house.

" Come on you. Let's go!" yelled Linda as she ran toward her home pulling Chou.

**(Zeno and Dufaux)**

Zeno was currently punching a tree until his knuckles started bleeding.

" How dare that basterd steal what I worked for so long? First he stole Baou from me and has an easy life while I work hard! And now He inherits father's power like nothing! I swear Dufaux I will kill him!" Yelled Zeno as he punched though the tree.

" Hey Zeno" Zeno looked over to his human partner Dufaux. A man with spiky pale blond hair. Wearing a green shirt and a white jacket over it. Blue pants and had a white book on his Lap.

" Maybe you need to go about it another way." Said Dufaux as he got up and walked toward him.

" Go about it another way?" Zeon said to him self. Then it hit him. " I'm going to get him were it hurts. His heart, I'll turn all his friend's against him and when they hunt him down I'll watch as he's forced to fight." Zeon then let out an evil laugh

**(Zatch)**

He woke up in an Office he looked around. It was like he could and see clearly. He understood the world like he never did before. He got up and looked in the mirror and gasped. His eyes were just like that Evil him, but still yellow.

" Hey. Looks you are finally awake." Zatch turned to man wearing a white shirt, Tie and dress pants.

" Who are you!" Demanded Zatch as he backed against the wall scared. Zatch looked at his back to see his book was missing. " AHHHHHHHHH! My book where is my book!"

" It's right here." he handed the red book back to Zatch who took it with out hesitation.

" Could you read it?" asked Zatch as he put it back on his back.

" Not a word!" He said causing Zatch to drop anime style.

" Well thanks for saving me. But why were you reading my book if you can't understand it?" asked Zatch.

" To learn. I've never seen that language so I look and recoded it to learn. Oh and by the way you can call me Mr. Takamine."

" My name is Zatch bell and to explain about the book… You may want to sit down for this." Zatch than preceded to tell him about the mamodo battle and how that weirdo who looked likes him attacked him in the forest. After the explanation he looked amazed.

" Well that is a interning story. Hey Zatch can you do me a favor?" asked Seitaro Takamine

" Sure what is it?" asked Zatch

" Well my son Kiyo has become a sassy, due to his intelligence." Said Mr. Takamine earning a gasp from Zatch.

" A sassy! What are we going to do!" Yelled Zatch

" Well I need you to go to Japan to train him. I can see you are a strong, kind person. Just the influence he needs." Explained Mr. Takamine.

" Alright! I will train him to be strong!" Yelled Zatch as he saluted him. Just then a Female around 15 entered the room with a crimson book.

" Proffer Takamine. You won't believe what happen to me." Said the girl.

" Let me guess Mizu. Your boyfriend Ken…" he was cut short because she was yelling.

" He's not my boyfriend!" yelled Mizu as started shaking him by the collar. Zatch was hiding behind a chair from the scary girl.

" All right. Any way he got some one mad and you had to save him again. Then a Mamodo child came and you were able to read the book." Earning a shock from Mizu.

" How did you know?" asked Mizu as she sat down.

" Because Zatch here is a Mamodo to." He pointed at Zatch who showed her his red book.

" Hey that's Hoshi's book right. Can you tell her high for me." Said Zatch as he ran out the room.

" Wait Zatch how are you going to Japan?" asked Mr. Takamine as he chased after Zatch.

" That was weird." Said Mizu as she left the offices

**Out side **

Zatch ran into the forest and found what he was looking for.

Out side the forest Mr. Takamine saw something that shocked him. Zatch was riding a hawk and heading to Japan.

" I promise to help you son Mr. Takamine!" yelled Zatch as he flew away.

" I don't believe can that thing carry him."

**Japan (Kiyo's Room)**

Kiyo was lying in bed looking at the ceiling wondering what to do when his mother started banging on the door.

" Kiyo! Wake up and come eat your breakfast!" Yelled Kiyo's mom.

Just then a hawk crashed through the window. Kiyo just stared before his mom came crashing in through the door. They both just stared at Zatch before he spoke.

" My name is Zatch bell! Are you Kiyo Takimine, The only son of Seitaro Takamine!?" asked Zatch. Kiyo just shook his had dumbfounds.

" You know my husband?" asked Mrs. Takimine

" Yes he entrusted me with Kiyo. Here I have a letter." Said Zatch as he gives the letter to Kiyo. He read the letter over and over.

" Is this a joke?" asked Kiyo in a serious tone.

" Nope and by the way can you read this?" asked Zatch as he throws his book to Kiyo. Kiyo was able to read two spells.

" Yeah. Just two. But I don't see…" he didn't get to finish Zatch grabbed him and took him out side.

" Excuses me Mrs. Takimine you can come watch if you want." Said Zatch as he forgot she was there.

" Sure. But what are we watching?" She asked as she followed them.

" You'll see."

**OUTSIDE **

" Call the first spell!" Yelled Zatch as he stood far away from them.

" Zaker." Said Kiyo not expecting nothing to happen. He was shocked to see lighting to shot at Zatch's hand and blasted a tree to pieces. Both Kiyo and his mom were shocked.

" What the hell are you!?" yelled Kiyo as his eyes were the size of dinner pallets

" You may want to sit down." Said Zatch as he looked at his hand. _' This is weird. Normally it comes out my mouth but now it comes out my hand. Also I have more control and my eyes. What is happening to me?' _

**A/N: well that was a good first chapter. Remember to send fan mamodo so I can get rolling. Try like this**

**Name: Hoshi**

**Appearance: Long black hair. Red shirt, with a black short sleeve shirt and a heart on it. Red eyes and red skirt.**

**Age: 6**

**Book color: Crimson**

**Spells: Ryyujin- Shots out a fireball that explodes on the target.**

**RyyuRudo- makes a sword of fire she can wield to attack at close range **

**Kajio- she uses the white flame of heaven to heal her self and partner.**

** Personality: She is very protective of her friends and hates bulling. She is a tomboy and can easily knock some sense into any body. She is kind and caring and ready to fight. She likes to over power the enemy and keep them on the defense until they break.**

** A/N: And add the name of their partner and personality. ****Chapter 2 coming soon. And a hint, every body goes though there first battle, ReRe finds her book owner and Zatch meets Kiyo's friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zatch bell: A new Beginning

**A/N: I would like to thank all the people who sent me a mamodo to use. I just like to say thanks.**

" _Spell being caste!"_

" Normal talking"

"_Thinking."_

In the clearing

Zatch just finished explaining about the battle for king and Kiyo and his mom were slacked jawed.

" You know I believe you." Said Kiyo as he got up and walked to Zatch. " So how many of these mamodo are there?"

" A hundred more." Said Zatch. " By the way we need to start your training."

" What training?" asked Kiyo as Zatch got up to.

" You're physically and mentally test. You see you need to be able to run fast and take a hit. You need a strong body so if you need to you could help me fight. Your mentally state is important to. Your father told me you had the I.Q. Of 180. That means you can be a tactician and help me come up with strategy." Explain Zatch as he, Kiyo and Mrs. Takamine walked home. As they were walking home Kiyo came up with a good question.

" Hey Zatch, How do the spells work?" asked Kiyo as they steeped in side and per pair for dinner.

" Well the power come from the human's emotions. The more hate you feel the stronger the spell is. But the hate can infect the Mamodo to. It can turn the mamodo evil to." Said Zatch as he started digging into the food Kiyo's mom made.

" That's terrible. I can't believe something like that could happen." Said Kiyo's mom as see started to eat to.

" Yeah is there any way to prevent it?" asked Kiyo who went to eat his food but found it was gone. He looked to see Zatch eating his serving. " Zatch! Give me back my food!" Yelled Kiyo as he started to strangle Zatch.

" Never! It's to good!" Yelled Zatch as he ate more while Kiyo was strangling him more.

" Kiyo! Zatch! Stop now!" She bonked both of them on the head leaving a bump. " Now Zatch if you were hungry you could of asked for seconds. And Kiyo why are you strangling a little child like that." She bonked him on the head again.

" I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be a bother." Said Zatch as he had a puppy-dog look.

" You're no bother at all Zatch. Now here." She gave him another helping of food, which he digs into immediately.

" Hey What about Me?" Yelled Kiyo

" People who strangle little kids get no food." Answered Mrs. Takamine.

" And they go to jail!" Added Zatch as he eats some more.

" GAAAHHHH!" yelled Kiyo as he started banged his head against the table.

" Oh, and by the way if you want to know about how to prevent. If the book owner has something to protect the he can bring out a power in me that can increase my spells and power." Explain Zatch

" That's cool." Said Kiyo as he started eating some rice.

" Where did you get that from?" asked Zatch

Kiyo looked down at his rice before answering." I don't know."

" Well Kiyo do you have any friends. In the mamodo world I had a couple of friends but the rest of the mamodo's thought I was weak and picked on me." Said Zatch As they walked up stairs to the room.

" Well I have three people I can call friend. Even though they were made fun of because of hanging with me." Said Kiyo as he got in bed.

" Kiyo. If you want I'll be your friend." Said Zatch as he jumped in a little bed Kiyo made for him.

" I would like that Zatch." Said Kiyo as he started sleeping.

**(Chou)**

Chou was currently lying in the filed by Linda's Mansion. Yesterday he had just seen her life and it was a little weird. Because she was a Belmont her mom wanted her to be perfect in every way possible and telling her not to be a "failure like her cousin". Right now he was sitting under a tree enjoying the day until…

" Hey get up." A guff voice demanded. Chou looked up to see a man with purple horns and purple and yellow suit. Purple pants and white pointed shoes. " I'm here to burn your book."

" Crap." Was all Chou could say before being tossed at half way across the field.

Linda just walked out side to see Chou thrown across the field. She took out Chou's book and ran to where he was.

With Chou

" Chou are you ok." He saw Linda was standing over him.

" Yeah." Just then they saw the mamodo that attack Chou spinning like a drill. " Linda. You may want to move." Chou just stood there with an open palm and the other in his packet.

" Right." She moved away from Chou waiting to see what Chou would do. The mamodo slammed into Chou's palm and stopped.

" You thought I was just a lazy sloth, huh?" He tossed him in the air and slammed his foot in to his chest. " But I'm one of the best fighters there is."

" Chou that was awesome!" Yelled Linda

" Hm. That was a lucky shot. Maybe you might be a challenge. By the way my names Vincent Bari." Said the Newly named Mamodo. Just then a man with black hair and mustache, wearing a brown coat carrying a dark blue book walked up.

" My name is Gustav. Now let us do battle!"

**With ReRe**

She was currently sitting in an ally with her book looking for her book owner when she ran in to a pack of dogs. The started barker and attacked her. She was getting starched up and got a nasty cut on her fore head.

" Hey! Get out of here!" Yelled a teen with spiky pale blonde hair and light gray eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black jacket. The dogs ran away and the boy walked up to ReRe. " Hey little guy you ok?" he asked as he Started banging her forehead.

" Meow."

" I'll take that as a yes! By the way my names Ken. Short for Kenny." Said ken as he got a ban aid and put in on her forehead.

" Meow, Meow." Said ReRe as she bowed respectfully.

" Hm, you say something I was just reading you book full of spells." Said Ken looking up from ReRe's book.

" Meow!" yelled ReRe surprised he could read it.

" Yep I can read it." He closed the book and look at ReRe. " I guess were partners. Come on you must be hungry." Said Ken as he put the book in a knapsack and held out his hand.

"Meow!" yelled ReRe as she jumped up and landed on his shoulder. Unknown two the two they were being watch by a pair of gleaming eyes.

**With Hoshi**

Hoshi and Mizu were walking back home after some training when….

" _Spodo!__"_Yelled a guff voice. Both Hoshi and Mizu jumped out the way of a mini tornado heading their way. They turned to the direction the attack came from and saw a tall mean around 6'2. Light gray hair and stander clothing. Next to him was a boy with tear lines from his eyes to his cheek. Black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a mask and shorts.

" Surrender. I have no attention of hurt such a pretty girl." Said the Mamodo looking at Hoshi.

" I have a response to that. _Ryyujin_!" yelled Mizu as Hoshi shot out a giant ball of fire.

" Fool. Tak." Said the man as the book started glowing

" Right Mitch." Said Tak the mamodo as he held out his hand.

"_Spodo!"_ a powerful mini tornado shot out ripping through the fireball and head straight at the female duo.

" Crud. Hoshi new spell! _Domnaflair_!" yelled Mizu

" Right!" She held out her hands and a fire dome came up and stopped the attack.

"_RyyuRudo!"_ Yelled Mizu. Just then Hoshi jumped out the dome of fire carrying a sword made of fire and swing it at Tak.

" Nice try!" he yelled as he jumped out the way and slammed his foot in her chest. At the last second Hoshi grabbed his foot and throw him to the floor.

" Surrender! Before I impale you!" yelled Hoshi as she moved the sword closer.

" Never! Mitch now!" Tak barked. He looked over to she he was knocked out and had a black eye and Mizu was holding his book.

" Here Hoshi." Said Mizu as she throws the book at Hoshi. She jumped up and cut the book in half.

" No! My book!" yelled Tak. He turned to Hoshi and glared. " You'll pay!" he yelled before he fully disappeared.

" And that is why I'm glad I made that deal with Zatch. If he loosed he might hold a grudged." Said Hoshi

" Yeah." Said Mizu as she put the book back and turned to head home. Unknown to the two a pair of purple eyes watching them.

" My first target." Said an evil voice. " Dufaux let's go."

Back with ReRe and KenThere were currently at his house fixing up her injurious.

" And…there we… go." Said Ken as he finished applying the bandaged to ReRe's forehead. She purred in resounds.

"Meow meow.(thanks)" said ReRe as she started stretching.

" I have no idea what you said. Buts it's a good thing I work as a vet assistance." He walked over to his couch be for setting down. ReRe jumped off the table before walking over and jumping on his lap. He flipped on the T.V and started going through channels for five minutes before ReRe heard a nose.

" Meow? (What was that.)" she got up and started heading to the windows.

" What's the matter…" he never got to finish when a boy with cat eyes and tail jumped in and tired to slash him. Ken jumped at the last second and just missed getting cut in half.

" Nice dodge." Said the cat boy. He was about 4ft tall and had white hair. His eyes were brown and had black slits. His shirt was green and his pants were gray. He hade no shoes on and was looking strait at ReRe.

" Meow Meow Meow!(Who are you and why did you attack us!)" was what ReRe Yelled as she got her claws ready to fight.

" Sorry don't speak cat." After he said that ReRe just looked at him with a shocked aspersion. " But I'll tell you why I'm here. I want that book. Hand it over and I wont rip you lime from lime." Was the all cat boy said, as he liked his claws.

" Oh crap!" was all he said and tired to run only to have ReRe jump on him and smack him with here tiny cat claws. She took in a large breath before talking.

" Meow meow meow. Meow meow meow.( I know your scared but don't be afraid now.)" she stoped talking before looking him in the eyes. " Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!( but if you stand tall and be brave we can win. Are you with me!)" After finishing that small speech she raised her little cat paws to the air and looked at him.

" I have no idea what you said. But I have to be brave so I can make you king!" was all Ken yelled before taking out ReRe's book and getting ready for his first battle.

**With Chou and Linda**

"_Zonis_" yelled Gustav as Bari pointed his antennae and fired a powerful beam of spiraling energy at the duo only to have Chou garb Linda and jump out the way. Linda regained her composer and cast his first spell.

" _Slepoku!_" after yelling the spell Chou shot a green beam of energy that hit Bari. " Great so what's going to happen. Is he going to explode or burst into flames?" asked Linda exactly wanting to see the spells power.

" Better." Was Chou's repeal. Bari started to feel drowse before falling a sleep.

" It puts him to sleep." Said Linda in disbelief.

" Yep now lets get out of here!" yelled Chou as he grabbed Linda and ran

" Bari wake up!" yelled Gustav as he proceeded to kick Bari awake.

**Back with ReRe**

" _Cladow!_" Yelled the cat boys partner a teenage girl with blonde hair and wearing a school. The book started to glow as the cat boy's claws grow longer and he lounged at the duo.

" Oh man. What do I do!" yelled Ken as he started flipping throw the book looking for a spell. " There we go. _Gikzeru!_" yelled Ken as his book started to glow. ReRe jumped forward as ice formed on her paws and formed ice claws that she used to intercept the attack.

" Not bad cat but not good enough! Call the next spell!" yelled cat boy as he pushed her away and got ready to fight.

" _Jaroburuk!_" Yelled the girl. The cat boy started to glow and in a burst of light there were four of him. Both ReRe and Ken were slacked jaw.

" This might be tough." Said Ken as he started flipping trough the book looking for a spell that could help.

**Back with Chou and Linda**

" Man that was close." Said Linda as she looked around to make sure the ghost was clear.

" I know but at least were sa…"

" _Gigano zonis_!" yelled Gustav as a massive purple tornado head towards them. Linda looked with fear before being pushed out the way by Chou. The attacked hit Chou dead on and caused him to crash into the ground.

" Chou!" yelled Linda as she watched his lifeless body hit the ground. She turned around to see Bari walking up to her.

" Now that he's gone give me the book so we can end this. I'd rather not hit a girl." Said Bari as he moved closer.

" _Oh crap what am I going to do?"_ Linda asked herself, as she looked freighted at the purple mamodo hoping for a miracle to happen.

**Back with ReRe**

Currently Kens house looked destroyed. The living room was completely destroyed. The walls had claw marks from the fight. Both ken and ReRe were lying on the ground with cuts on there bodies from the assault.

" Damn. We got messed up huh." Said can as he looked at ReRe's unconscious form. " The worse part I never even know your name." Said Ken as held out his hand to pet ReRe.

" Meow.( ReRe). Meow meow meow.( My name is ReRe)" said ReRe as she purred weakly.

" Haha. I think I understand. Your names Meow." Said Ken joking around causing ReRe to chuckle as well.

" Now isn't that sweet but well be taking your book now." Said the girl as she reached down to grab the book only to have her hand smacked away. Both the girl and the cat boy looked at Ken as hs stood up and looked dead at them.

" Were not down yet! I still have some fight left what about you!" yelled Ken as ReRe started to stand up to.

" Meow Meow! (That's right!)" yelled ReRe as the book started to glow. Ken opened to the page was glowing from. He then smiled.

" All right the second spell! _Gikruk __barusuruk_!" Both the book and ReRe started to glow. ReRe formed change. She was now about the size of a small tiger and was covered in an ice like armor with fangs of ice coming from her mouth.

" **ROOOOOARRRR**! (You're are going to die!)" yelled ReRe as she charged at the cat boy.

" Crap! Cast a spell!" yelled the cat boy at his partner.

"_Jaroburuk!_" yelled the girl as clones of the cat boy appeared. "_Cladow!_" suddenly each of the clones claws grow sharper and longer.

" MEOW! ( to slow!)" Suddenly ReRe disappeared,

" What the hell!" yelled the cat boy only to see his clones covered in ice and burst into pieces. ReRe appeared in front of him and tried to slash him he barely dodge only to have his leg cut. His eyes widen when he saw his leg being covered in ice.

" Meow meow meow.( Hm surprised.)" said ReRe mockingly. " Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow (any thing starch by my claws in this form began to freeze over in seconds.)" explained ReRe as she charged again but this time ran strait at the girl. The cat boy's partner tried to help only to have his leg frozen completely/ ReRe slashed the book out of the girls hands and throw it over to ken.

" Thanks." Said Ken as he walked over to the oven and preceded to burn the book.

" NNNNOOOOO!" yelled the cat boy as he disappeared back to the mamodo world.

" Oh man I'm out of here!" yelled the girl as she ran away leaving the two alone.

" Yes we won!" yelled ken as he jumped for joy only to stop and hold his side. " I'm still a little banged up."

" Meow.(yeah.)" said ReRe as she turned back to normal. Ken looked around and sighed.

" Well looks like we have cleaning to do." And with that they went to work.

**Back with Chou and Linda**

Linda was currently covering the book with her body from Bari's blows. He then kicked her away before letting out a huff.

" Come on all ready! Just give me the book so I can leave! I'd rather not spend my time fight weaklings any more!" yelled Bari as he started walking over to her.

" _Please god let some miracle happen."_ Thought Linda as she covered her eyes and held the book tighter to her chest.

" That's it!" yelled Bari as he pulled his fist back for another hit. Linda laid the waiting for the hit. She heard a thud sound. She opened he eyes to see Chou standing there Bari's fist on his fore head. His hat was blown and his blue hair was revealed to all and the front was blown to the sides to reveal his eyes to Bari. They were a cold lifeless silver color that caused Bari to freeze.

"_Those eyes. Wh-why can't I move?"_ Bari asked him self. Chou garbed his wrist and started to pull Bari to his height. Bari tried to pull free only to have Chou tighten his grip causing Bari to wince in pain.

Chou looked at him dead in the eye. " You can beat on me, but when you hurt my friend…" Chou throws him in the air and delivered a punch that sent Bari flying backwards. " If you hurt my friends… I'LL CHRUSH YOU!" yelled Chou as he charged.

" Damn! Gustav cast a spell!" yelled Bari before Chou rammed his knee to Bari face

" _DoruZonis_!" yelled Gustav as energy surrounded Bari's hand. He was about to punch Chou only to have body freeze again.

" _Damn it! Why can't I hit him?" _Bari asked him self as he looked at Chou in the eyes. Chou then brought his hand together and slammed them on Bari's head. He was about to kick him only to have Bari grabbed his foot and toss him.

" _Gigano zonis_!" Yelled Gustav as Bari shot a beam of spiraling energy at Chou. When it hit it exploded and caused a dust cloud.

" Great now back to the…" before Bari could finish Chou dashed out of the dust cloud. His clothes were tatted and he was bleeding from the mouth, he grabbed Bari's head and slammed him to the ground be for running over to Linda.

" Linda please I need you to cast the second spell." Asked Chou as helped her up.

" I'll try." Said Linda as she flipped to the page. She gathered whatever strength she could find. " _Dokato!_" yelled Linda as the book glowed. Chou suddenly a white smoke appeared around Chou. Chou suddenly grow in size and was about the size of skyscraper. "OMG!" yelled Linda as she looked at the now humongous Chou.

" Oh my..." Bari never got to finish because Chou punched him with his huge fist.

" Way to go Chou!" yelled Linda before she collapse from exestuation. Chou suddenly shrink and collapsed to.

" Crap well at least I …got… him." Chou just stared at the crater when Bari started to climb out. Bari was Bleeding from multiple wounds and was limping towards them with his broken leg and holding his shattered arm.

" You bastard. You think you won!" yelled Bari as he picked Chou with his good arm. " I'LL KILL Y…" He stopped when Chou looked at him with his cold silver eyes.

" Stop that. STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH TOSS EYES!" yelled Bari as he tossed him to the ground. He was about to punch him when he saw Chous eyes again. " _Why! Why do those eyes frighten me! This beaten up little brat that can't fight. Why!_"

Gustav just smiled and started walking to them. " This is as far as we go."

" What! Gustav!" yelled Bari looking at his partner in disbelief.

" So you're called Chou. Tell me what kind of king are you aiming to be?" asked Gustav as he looked down to Chou.

" A king that will protect his friends and kingdom. Any other kind is not the king I want to be." Answered Chou with a fierce determination in his eyes.

" So that is way you wanted to protect this girl so fiercely. And I thought it was because she was your book owner." Said Gustav, he turned to Bari. " Bari! What kind of king do you wish to be? Just defeating the enemy in front of you is fine but you, who posses that hoodlum-esque style of thinking can't strike those true eyes that carry such a motive." Bari looked shock at this information. He held his head down and looked down ad raised his fist.

" Don't screw with me!" yelled Bari as he slammed his hand on the ground. " A protective king! You're saying I'm afraid of that naïve little punk?"

" Then Bari what type of king will you become." Asked Gustav

Bari thought for a minute before answering. A smile appeared on his face. " A strong king… A strong king that can silence any rudeness with one hit!" his eyes lit up with determination. " The strongest kings that wont submit to any power!"

" Congrats you've raised your status from a hoodlum." Said Gustav

" Chou and Girl! I'll let you go this time! You as a "protective king" or me as a "strong king" which one of us suites the title of king better! Only time will tell." Said Bari as he started to walk away. He turned back to look at Chou. " until then I wont burn your book. Gustav lets go." And with that they left. Chou dropped to his knees and Linda was currently thinking.

"_Damn! What am I doing! We lost!_" Linda mentally screamed at herself and watch Chou cry. Yes this was a hard fought battle.

**With Hoshi and Mizu**

Both Mizu and Hoshi were walking to her parent's dojo. When Hoshi asked how she got so good at the marshal arts Mizu told her that her parents trained her when she was young. When they got there they were shocked to see the dojo was on fire and destroyed.

" Mom, dad!" Yelled Mizu as she ran to the wreckage to search for her parents.

" Mizu wait!" yelled as she chased after her. The both keep running to the center of the destruction and found a sight that caused their blood to run cold. A boy around Hoshi age stood there with a twisted grin. Since it was night all they saw was boy with comb hair and wearing a dress with a broach. Hoshi just stood there before the words that shocked her came out.

" Zatch."

**And done! Damn how long has it been since I up dated? Well here it is please don't flame. Well how do you like it? Next chapter I start using oc mamodo and hopefully it wont take long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every body how's it hanging. This is the third chapter of Zatch bell a new begin. I hope you liked the old chapter. And I would like to name off the mamodo I would be using so far in the story.**

**Christable Anis and Aeris Zezumae**

**Shawn and tetsu**

**Yukiro Inuzaka and Maxwell**

**Natsumi Matsudo and Claire**

**Kya and Riinya**

**I would like to thank all the people who sent in a mamodo. Well let's get this story started. And for the recorded Fake Zatch is Zeno. **

" Talking."

" _Thinking."_

"_Spell being cast."_

**Back were we left off**

Both Mizu and Hoshi were looking at the Zatch look-alike standing in the middle of the destruction. He turned to them and pointed his hand at them.

" Cast it." Said fake Zatch. As they turned around they saw a shadowed figure. Most of his form was black but they could see a ripple like pattern in his eyes. The book in his hands started to glow.

" _Zaker_." Said the figure. Suddenly Fake Zatch hand s shot blue lightning that hit them. Both were to shocked to do anything and were sent flying. The Fake Zatch just smiled as he watched the two girls hit by lightning.

"What's the matter? To hurt to say hi to a friend?" asked the fake Zatch as he walked closer to them. He relished the look of shock and betrayal on Hoshi's face.

" Damn! Hoshi _Ryyujin!_" yelled Mizu. She expected Hoshi to fire the attack at the boy only to see her miss completely.

" Hoshi what the hell!" yelled Mizu

" I CANT!" He's my friend!" yelled Hoshi with tears running down her face. " Why are you doing Zatch!"

" Why? To get rid of the competition." Said Fake Zatch as he waked closer. " We are enemies in this battle aren't we?"

" But the promise!" yelled Hoshi to get smacked down by fake Zatch. He then proceeded to laugh.

" A promise! That's pathetic. In this battle there's only two things. The strong and the weak. And it's the strong job to crush the weak so that they know there place in this world!" yelled fake Zatch as he turned to his partner. " Lets end this. Cast the new spell!"

" _B__arugirudo Zakeruga!_" yelled the Fake Zatch partner. Fake Zatch kicked the book out of Mizu's hand and raised his hand and then a tremendous burst of a lightning hit Mizu, Hoshi and the area destroying every thing. As both were being electricuted Hoshi had one thought on her mind.

" _Why Zatch?"_ thought Hoshi as she slipped in to unconsciousness from the pain.

**Earlier With ReRe and Ken**

The duo was walking to Mizu's place to tell her about their first battle. He just stooped when something hit him.

" _Wait that girl Hoshi she's a mamodo._" He looked down at ReRe and began thinking again. " _Won't that mean we have to battle?_"

" Meow meow? (Are you ok?)" asked ReRe as she started to pull at his pants.

" Oh sorry. Lost in thoughts. Any way have you ever hared of a mamodo named Hoshi?" asked Ken as they started walking again he saw ReRe nod. " Is she a friend?" He smiled when he saw her nod. " That's good because her book owners my friend." Said Ken

" Meow!( Really!)" yelled ReRe as she jumped up and down in joy. She then started to run down the street.

"Meow meow meow!(hurry up I wanna see Hoshi!)" called ReRe at the end of the street.

" No need to rush well…" he never got to finish because he saw a massive amount of electricity drop on Mizu's house. He looked in horror at what just happen.

" Meow meow meow!( What was that!)" yelled ReRe as she looked at the lightning.

" I don't know but let's find out." And with that they ran off.

**Back with Mizu and Hoshi**

Hoshi was lying on the ground barely alive. She looked over to Mizu and saw she looked badly burned and injured. Hoshi then looked up to see fake Zatch standing over her. The Grin on his face was wide as he looked down on her.

" You should be happy I didn't burn your book. I mean it's not even wroth burning." He turns to face Mizu's unconscious form. " You know I should put your partner out of her misery. I mean even if I let her live she's not going to make It." said Fake Zatch. He was walking closer when.

" _Gikruk__barusuruk!_" yelled the newly arrived voice. Fake Zatch turned to see a blue cat the size of a small tiger with ice armor running towards him. He jumped out the way before pointing his hand at the cat.

" _Zaker_!" yelled fake Zatch's partner as blue lighting shot out his hand and hit ReRe causing her to roar in pain. Before she blacked out she saw the fake Zatch. Her eyes widen in shock before dropping like a rock. Fake Zatch turned to see Ken running to Mizu.

" Mizu!" yelled Ken before fake Zatch blasted him. He fell to the ground. Fake Zatch just laughed as he walked towards his partner.

" Well this has been fun but I have to get going. See you weaklings later." With that he and his partner disappeared.

" Mizu" said Ken weakly as he looked at her before completely blacking out.

**Back in Japan with Zatch and Kiyo**

Both kiyo and Zatch were sleeping until his alarm went off. Kiyo got up and started to get dress. Zatch who just woke up was watching him.

" Hey kiyo where are you going?" asked Zatch as he put on his dress to.

" I'm going to school today. Maybe try to stay there." Said Kiyo as he finish adjusting his tie.

" Kiyo can I come! Please!" begged Zatch as he got on his knees and began to cry.

" No Zatch you can't…" Kiyo looked around for something to distract Zatch. He looked to his book self and saw his manga collection. " You could read these!" yelled Kiyo as he throws him a manga called Naruto. Zatch looked at it before turning to him.

" But kiyo I can't read human language." Whined Zatch. Kiyo groaned before turning around.

" I'll teach you later!" yelled Kiyo as he ran down stairs and out the door. Zatch jumped to the window and stuck his head out to call Kiyo.

" Wait Kiyo! Take me with you!" yelled Zatch as he was flailing his arms up and down.

At Kiyo's school

Kiyo was currently sitting at his desk looking at Zatch's spell book and flipping throw pages looking for more spells to use. He was so into reading that he didn't notice Zatch next to him hiding in a little gym bag.

" _Zaker and Rashield. Only two spells. Okay so Zaker fires lightning from Zatch's hands. But what does Rashield do. It must be some sort of shield. Could be useful. But what else is there?_" kiyo was brought from his the teacher called his name.

" Takamine! Try t solve this equation!" yelled the teacher. Kiyo just looked at the problem with a bored expression be for answering.

" a=4, b=8, c=0.3." said kiyo as he sit back down and continued to flipped through Zatch's book.

" Correct." Grumbled the teacher as he went back to work on the bored. All the students glared at Kiyo and started whispering

" Damn what's with him."

" He finally comes to school and he still not serious."

" Go home if you don't need to study."

" What are you going to do if the test become difficult."

" We get the fact that you're smart. Just go to some other school or something."

" Do you look down on us that much." Said the Final student. Kiyo just looked out the window and Zatch just looked down. After the bell rang every body left but Kiyo started packing up his stuff. Zatch looked up from his gym bag and watch Kiyo.

" _Wha? Why is he getting ready to go home? The other's aren't going home._" Zatch started following him. Kiyo about to walk out the school when a girl stopped him,

" Huh? Are you going home already? Takamine-kun? It's only lunch break." Kiyo turned around to see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white and blue sailor fuku and a light blue headband. " It's been so long since you came to school, stay to the end."

" Suzy." Said Kiyo as he looked at her waiting for her to say something.

" If you find class boring you can tutor me like you used to." Said Suzy

" Stop it! You're going to be a reject if you hang with me. Do you want that!" yelled Kiyo. He turned away and started walking to the door. " I'm going home!"

" Idiot!" both Kiyo and Suzy looked down to see Zatch in his gym bag. Kiyo jaw dropped when he saw Zatch there. " She's stopping you because she cares! Why would you ignore her and go home!" yelled Zatch both Kiyo and Suzy stood there looking at Zatch until Kiyo snapped.

" WHY ARE YOU IN MY SCHOOL!" Yelled kiyo as he grabbed Zatch and ran to an empty part of School. Then they got there Zatch looked happy.

" So Kiyo is that one of the people you said was a friend?" asked Zatch as Kiyo was catching his breath. After catching enough air he answered.

" Yeah she's one of the people who don't make fun of me." Said Kiyo as he sat down.

" Kiyo I have idea on how to make friends." Said Zatch as he took out a banner with names on it. " These are the names of the delinquents in the school are they not? Kiyo you must beat up these delinquents and help those in need. If people know you're a good person then friends will come like magnets!" said Zatch with a look of excitement on his face. But Kiyo looked away.

" Sorry Zatch but I won't beat any body up." Said Kiyo. Zatch was about to complain only to have Kiyo glare at him leaving no room from augment.

" Well since we can't use this plan I have to use friend strategy number two." Said Zatch. Kiyo was sweating just thinking what this plan evolved.

" Number two?" asked Kiyo

" Yes!" he grabbed Kiyo's arm and started walking back to he class room. " I will beg each and everyone them to be your friend!" said Zatch as he continued to drag him back to class,

" Wait! It's ok! I got it! Just don't do something that embarrassing!" yelled Kiyo Zatch stooped and looked at him

" So are you going with the hero strategy?" asked Zatch

" No. I'll find a way." said Kiyo as he head back to class. The rest of the day was uneventful. After the final bell Kiyo and Zatch (still in the gym bag.) went to get his stuff when he heard two girls talking.

" Yoshiko. Have you seen Suzy?" asked the first girl

" Hm, why?"

" She went to collect the money for the tickets to the concert that the choir put on, and she's not back yet." Zatch noticed Kiyo's expression changed.

" _Collecting money for the choir tickets. That's the perfect victim for Kane._" Thought Kiyo as he turned to the direction of the roof. Zatch sill in his bag followed. They made it to the roof to see a tall boy holding Suzy collar.

" Kiyo! He has Suzy!" Yelled Zatch as he looked at kiyo. Kiyo had his head down. " We have to save her. Kiyo!"

" I-I'm sorry I can't." said Kiyo. Zatch looked at Kiyo in disbelief.

" B-BUT WHY! She's in trouble we have to help!" yelled Zatch as he glared at Kiyo. Kiyo just stood there before Zatch. Zatch gritted his teeth. " Kiyo she's you're FRIEND! Are you just going to stand there! She's one of the only people who cares for you! ARE YOU SUCH A COWARD THAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE!"

Kiyo looked at Zatch with a shocked expression. Before he faced the door. " You're right Zatch." Said kiyo as he opened the door. " Put her down!" Kane and Suzy just looked at him.

" What are you doing here Takamine!" yelled Kane as he dropped Suzy and walked to him.

" I'm here to rescue Suzy." Said Kiyo as he and Zatch walked towards Kane. " Zatch go to Suzy. I got this." Zatch ran over to Suzy and helped he up. They both looked to see Kane and Kiyo standing off. Kane pulled his fist back for a punch only to have Kiyo dodge it easily. Kane started to attack with a series of punches and kicks but Kiyo dodge them perfectly. Zatch and Suzy looked in amazement but Zatch noticed something wired. He looked so calm and focused. Zatch then looked at his eyes noticed something wired. His eyes had a ripple Pattern in them. Kiyo dodge the last punch by ducking under him and tripping him. Kane landed face first and Kiyo ran over to Suzy.

" Suzy are you ok?" asked Kiyo causing Suzy to blush and nod. He smiled and then turned to Zatch. " Thanks Zatch for watching her. Now let's get out of here." With a nod Kiyo, Zatch and Suzy gunned for the door only to be stopped by Kane.

" Don't think this is over Kiyo!" Yelled Kane as he walked towards them. Kiyo moved in front of Suzy and reached in his bag for Zatch's Book. He turned to Zatch and gives him a wink. Zatch who saw what kiyo was doing smiled and raised his hand. " You think pointing your hand is going to stop me!"

" No this! The First spell! _Zaker!_" yelled Kiyo as lightning shot out of Zatch's hand just missing Kane and causing the roof to explode. Both Kane and Suzy stood Shocked while Kiyo and Zatch smiled.

**Back in London**

At a school a girl was sitting in class waiting for it to be over. She had Orange hair with red eyes wearing a white tee with an orange zipper less vest with a white hood with orange wristbands on each hand with white rims toward the hand black shorts white boots with orange socks showing. After the bell she got up and got ready to leave when she was stopped

" Hey Natsumi!" yelled a girl running towards here. " You know that dojo you go to after school?"

" Yeah what about it" asked Natsumi wondering what the fuss was about.

" It's been destroyed! People say a massive thunderstorm hit the area! "

" What!" yelled Natsumi in disbelief not believing what happen. " Is Mrs. and Mr. Taylor ok! What about Mizu!" yelled Natsumi worried about the people who taught her Judo.

" Mizu's in the hospital. Her conditions critical. Mrs. and Ms. Taylor…" the girl stopped talking.

" What happen to them!" yelled Natsumi waiting for an answer.

" They're dead." Saying that Natsumi froze. He mind was running with thoughts. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were always there for her since her parents rejected her and most of the kids at her school made fun of her epically Yukiro it was nice to know people who liked her. And their Daughter Mizu was like an older sister to her. Natsumi ran out of the class and straight to the exist to go to the hospital to see Mizu. She was almost out when she was stop by Yukiro Inuzaka

" Hey flat chest! Where you're off to in a hurry!" Yelled Yukiro. He had Black messy hair brown eyes wearing a military color polo shirt with a white shirt underneath with military colored wrist bands with black fingerless gloves, black shorts with brown boots showing black socks. He loved making fun of Natsumi. Ever since his parents divorced he was mad because he felt he didn't have a say in the matter so he takes it out on Natsumi by bullying her.

" I don't have time for this you jerk!" yelled Natsumi as she grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. She continued to run to the hospital.

" Damn what's her problem?" Yukiro asked himself as he watched her run.

**At the hospital**

Ken was lying in abed. While they were knocked out the cops came after a call about explosions. When they got there they were taken to the hospital. Ken woke up first he asked where Mizu's parents were. He nearly broke down when he found out the were gone. He then asked what happen to Mizu, Hoshi and ReRe. The nurse told him they were still unconscious and ReRe was at the vet. He called his parents to pick ReRe up for him. He then turned to the nurse and Asked her if she know where the books were. She handed them to him. After a while Hoshi woke up and wanted to see Mizu but the Ken said wait.

" But I need to know!" yelled Hoshi. She was covered in Bandages and had a cast on her arms for her burns.

" I know but we need to wait the doctors," and as if on cue a doctor came in with a sad look on his face. Hoshi ran at him before grabbing him for answers.

" Is Mizu okay!" yelled Hoshi wanting to know if he friend okay.

" We did all we can." The doctor paused before continuing.

" She wont make it." and with that both Ken and Hoshi wanted to break down in tears after hearing that. Ken couldn't believe his best friend was going to die and Hoshi couldn't believe that her new friend was doomed. She also couldn't believe what Zatch did last night to get her in such a condition. Her thoughts interrupted when Ken began to speak.

" D-Doctor. Can we go see her?" asked Ken as he looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. The doctor sighs and Nodded. As Ken and Hoshi headed to Mizu's room thoughts were on her mind about Zatch.

" _Why Zatch! How could you do this! Do you care more about being king then your friends!_" Hoshi screamed in her mind. As they continued walking she could still remember the time they first meet.

**Flash back!**

_Hoshi was sitting in a field working on her fire control. All she could do was light a spark and nothing more. She just sighed but continued nonetheless. She was about to start when she heard a yell._

" _Ah! Somebody help me!" she turned to see a blond haired boy wearing a dark blue dress running from some bullies._

" _Hey stop running loser!" yelled one of the bullies chasing him. Zatch suddenly tripped and the Bullies caught up. _

" _Well well look what we got here the weakling that can't even cast one easy spell right." After saying that the others just laughed Zatch looked down. Hoshi who didn't want to see Zatch get bullied stepped in._

" _Hey you jerks!" yelled Hoshi. They turned to she Hoshi standing there with her arms across her chest. The bullies just laughed and turned back to Zatch._

" _Listen girly why don't you go leave and…" the bully never got to finish because Hoshi slammed her foot o the back of his head. The other boys tried to grab her only to end up punched, kicked, slammed and beating. They got up and ran away yelling something about telling their moms. Hoshi turned to Zatch and held her hand out._

" _Are you ok?" asked Hoshi as she helped Zatch up._

" _Yeah thanks." Said Zatch as he brushed him self. " Thanks for helping me. Those guys are always picking on me."  
_

" _Well why don't you do any thing about it?" asked Hoshi_

" _Because I'm not strong enough. I can't cast a simple spell with out passing out. And since kids think I'm so weak I really don't have that many friends." Explained Zatch._

" _Well would you like to be my friend?" asked Hoshi as she held out her hand._

" _Yeah!" said Zatch as the both shook hands_

**End flash black **

When they reached Mizu's room they saw her eyes were closed and she was hooked up to a heart monitor. It was beating slowly and her breathing was irregular..

" Oh man Mizu." Said Ken as he grabbed a chair and sat down. " That mamodo was so powerful. He made us look like ants."

" …" Hoshi just sat quietly still lost in thoughts. Ken looked at her and noticed she was crying. " Mizu I'm so sorry! This is my felt! If only I had the courage to attack Zatch you wouldn't be like this!" Hoshi was now breaking down in tears. Ken looked at her before putting his hand on her back.

" You know that mamodo?" asked Ken as she wiped her eyes. She looked at him.

" Yeah. His name is Zatch. Zatch bell." Said Hoshi as she started to explain the story of how the met.

**Back in Japan**

Suzy was walking home after the being saved by Kiyo. She had a happy look on her face and her eyes were closed as she continued to think about Kiyo. What see didn't notice was a boy lying in the street and tripped over him. After landing face first she turned to see some thing wired.

" So… hungry." Muttered the boy. The boy was about 4 ft 2 and was wearing a black hat with a feather on it. He had white hair and a long black cape like hood. His shirt was white with lighting bolt like deign on it. His pants were black like his cape. Next to him was a wooden sword with wired writing on it. Suzy looked at him boy before poking him.

" Hey are you ok?" asked Suzy as she continued to poke him to make sure he was alive.

" Foooooooooddddddddddd." Said the boy as he reached his hand at Suzy. Suzy just laughed.

" I'm not food silly but if your hungry I got food at my house." She picked him up and started to carry him but stopped when she saw he dropped something. I was an ash gray book. On the front was some wired symbols. Under that were five circles with lines interconnecting them. She opened up the book to find she couldn't read any of it but a few of them.

" _Hmmmm. This is wired? Why can I read these words but not any others? Oh well I'll asked Kiyo later._" Thought Suzy but she ignored it and continued walking to her house.

**Well that it. I'll get to writing later for the next chapter.**


End file.
